


Strangers In The Night

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But I think it's going to be fun!, Don't know where this is going to go, F/M, For J&JSalmon, I just did it!, This was her idea!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Betty and Jughead meet when they get booted from a flight and have to share a hotel room.





	Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was the lovely [jandjsalmon's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jandjsalmon) idea! You should go check out her tumblr and her stories, she is pretty amazing! I have no idea where this is going to go, but REALLY excited!

When the doors to JFK Airport opened, the occupant that ran through them had decided right then and there, that she was having the worst night of her life. It had started when she got a phone call from her mother in her home in Alberta that she was needed home to Riverdale, Ohio due to her father having a heart attack. 

Elizabeth Ciphersom as she was now known, was trying to get to check in, so she didn’t miss her connecting flight to Ohio. But as she cleared the door, it closed on her suitcase. Now she was gripping the handle and almost knocked off balance by the fact the pretty purple bag was not coming with her. 

“Fuck! No! Give me my bag you stupid door!” She growled and tugged, until she lost her grip on the slimy wet handle and tumbled back onto the ground. 

“OW! Son of a bitch!” She stood up, ready to go to battle again when the door suddenly slid open and her bag dropped. 

She blinked and walked over to where the bag was lying. She was about to pick it up when a voice above her said. “May I help you with that?” 

Betty looked up and frowned at the young man standing in front of her, his hand was on a black strip that was obviously the emergency release, which he used to open the door. Which if she had been thinking clearly, she would have done the same thing.

Once she moved from the hand on the black strip, she noticed his piercing blue eyes, followed by an equally beguiling smile, ending with an idiotic grey crown beanie. She stood up and shook her head, causing drops of water to rain down on her coat. 

“Um, no thank you. I just need to get up to Check In.” 

The man’s lips spread into a grin. “That is where I am going, come on, we can walk together.” 

Betty blew out a breath and stood up. “Well, I can’t very well stop you can I?” She started marching at a hurried pace to the escalators. 

The man chuckled behind her and quickly matched her pace. “That’s the spirit. Can’t stop me, so begrudgingly let me walk with you.” 

She sighed softly as the two made their way to the escalator. She didn’t want to make conversation with a stranger, she wanted to make her flight. 

Soaking wet from the current downpour outside, Betty winced as the water in her high heels started to soak into her stockings. Now her feet were going to be cold on top of her bedraggled appearance. And, as she was getting onto the escalator, her heel snapped and she almost fell backwards on her ass, she would have if the handsome stranger had not caught her so fast. And while she was thankful, she was also at the end of her patience.

With a frustrated shriek, she tore off her heels and threw them at the nearest trash can as they started to go up. The man raised his eyebrows and smirked a little. 

“You are going to be lucky if security lets you on the plane like that.” 

Betty smirked back. “I have an extra pair of shoes in my bag.” 

“Of course you do, I just met you but I can tell that you are always very well prepared.” 

Betty rolled her eyes as they stepped off the escalator on the 3rd floor Check In. “Former Girl Scout, always prepared.” 

“Former Boy Scout, missed the memo.” 

Betty managed to smile at that, in normal circumstances, she probably would have laughed. The man smiled back as she walked over to a bench that was right by the escalator, and opened her suit case to pull out her spare shoes. And, per her luck of the evening, when she opened the bag, clothes exploded out onto the floor. Or more accurately, her under clothes. 

Panties all but rained down at her feet. They were not super sexy, ok a few were. But her face turned tomato red like she had been caught with a leather dominatrix outfit. The man didn’t laugh, but she caught the clear look of amusement of the man as he kneeled down. 

“You really have no luck at all do you? Would like some help picking these up?” 

Betty let out a sound that was half choking, half screech, and half groan. “No thank you.” She said through gritted teeth. “I can manage just fine.” 

Finally taking the hint, the man stood. “Well, see you in the future.” 

Betty heaved a loud sigh, and gathered up her scattered panties with her now cherry red face. She pulled out her spare shoes which her old reliable flats and finally, FINALLY made her way to the Check In Counter for United. After giving the woman at the counter her information, her string of bad luck seemed to be happy to keep going. 

“I am so sorry Miss Ciphersom, all planes are currently grounded due to the weather.” 

Betty had long since outgrown her shrieking abilities, such things had been drummed into her head by her over bearing mother. But on occasion, such as one like this, they came back. 

“What?!” Betty shrieked. 

The woman nodded. “Yes, we are hoping to get flights out in the morning, but for now, everything is grounded.” 

Betty moaned and pressed her head against the counter. 

“But, we have gotten everyone rooms at the Crowne Plaza Hotel. There is a shuttle that is taking everyone over, if you just want to have a seat on the first floor, the shuttle just left with the first group. 

“Of course he did.” Betty hissed out. 

She thanked the woman and sloshed her way downstairs to wait for the shuttle. While she waited, she sent a text to her mother letting her know the delay. Of course she got a stream of texts berating her for even moving to Canada in the first place, that she could have just stayed in the US like Polly, but no! Had to be an independent woman and move out of Country. 

Betty sighed, shut her phone off after sending her mother a text that she would talk to her in the morning, and rubbed her fingers against her forehead. This was absolutely the worst night of her life. Ever. 

“And the hits just keep coming.” She said later as she opened the door to her hotel room to find that someone was already in the room; and not just any someone, oh no! It was the young man from earlier. And clearly he was in the throes of relaxing as he had stripped off his shirt and was just in a pair of flannel pants, out on the balcony smoking. Or he had been until Betty had come in, and he walked over to her. 

“Clearly the front desk made a mistake.” He said smoothly. 

“Clearly.” Betty bit out. 

He went over to the phone and called the front desk. “This is Forsythe in room 352, and I have a bit of a problem .Well, someone else just walked into the room, she clearly has the other key card since I didn’t let her in, so what the hell!” 

Betty stood in the entry way as the man, (apparently named Forsythe), talked on the phone. Once he was done, he hung up and rubbed his hands together. 

“Well, ok, here is the situation. Due to the storm, they are overbooked as they have regular paying customers, so the airport passengers are being doubled up. And, uh, well…” 

Betty was the type of person that when things did not go as planned, she didn’t fall apart. She would make a plan to fix whatever was going on.

“Well Forsythe was it? I don’t know about you, but I am going to take a warm shower, change into some warm pajamas, and then tear into the wet bar. Want to join me?” 

“It’s Jughead actually, Forsythe is the very annoying name gifted to me at birth. I try not to use it unless I really have to.” 

Betty smiled. Her first real one in the past 24 hours. “I can relate.” 

Later, the two were sprawled out on the King Sized bed, quickly depleting the little bottles of alcohol from the wet bar. Betty had learned that Forsythe, well Jughead was actually on his way to California for a book signing. He was an author, actually interested in true life crimes, particularly ones in the US. At those words, she had stilled. 

“Really?” 

“Hmm. The Book signing I was on my way to was for one that happened about 6 years ago in a small Ohio town.” 

“The Black Hood and Sugar Maple Queen.” 

Jughead gave her a funny look. “Uh yeah, how did you know about it? It’s not very well known.” 

She sighed softly and shifted her body. “You are looking at someone very closely related to the crime.” 

He narrowed his eyes a moment, before they shot open wide. His mouth opened and closed before he swallowed hard. 

“You’re the lost princess! Holy Shit! You’re the lost princess!”

She sighed softly and took another long drink from the small bottle. Apparently, her evening was going to need more booze.


End file.
